CHAOS & DISORDER
by Kimmi23
Summary: YGO & Cowboy Bebop are mixed into one story to create mayhem, chaos and maybe a few optional laughs (Obvious Understatement) R&R is optional, not essential!
1. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO and anything else that might appear in this, would I only be creating fan-fics? No, I wouldn't… Now we understand each other, let's get this silly fan-fic going!

First things first though…

"Hello"     Talking

[Hello]      Thinking

*Hello*    Author's Comments (Which there will be a lot of!) 

********************************************

~THE SILLY FAN-FIC BEGINS~

"Hello, welcome to The-Show-Which-Has-No-Name-Because-The-Producers-Can't-Think-Of-One-Due-To-Their-Laziness!" An annoyed narrator announced. Well, you would too if you were kicked off the production team because when you felt aggressive, anyone who crossed your path would pay! Yes, that's right, the annoyed Narrator was no-one else but Marik. He couldn't stand the sight of the pathetic TV producers known to broadcast Cartoon Network. *Not that I have anything against CN!!!* He decided to leave, and he knew he'd never come back again. His yami, Malik, would be destroying his 'once-tidy' room again. That's all Malik could ever do!

You see, it wasn't easy trying to find the Pharaoh. Well, it was because his hair was so distinctive, but Domino City was over-crowded, and why would Malik ever want to stalk Yami? People would get the wrong impression… Knowing Malik so well, that wouldn't go well to his reputation, so he did all he could do, DESTROY MARIK'S ROOM!!! Then, again… he decided it was time for a change, he would go walking down the street. But there was one problem… He didn't have any clothes on at the time, so he had to wait until he did!

~1 HOUR LATER~

Malik had finally found some clothes! They were a bit tight on him but at least it wasn't walking around naked! As he walked down the street he saw a big fight in the distance. All of the YGO cast were watching even Seto Kaiba, who was in a fluffy pink towel and wet! *PINK?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*

"Why are you wearing that?" Malik asked.

"I just came out the shower!" The stressed CEO of Kaiba Corp replied. Malik ignored him and looked over various peoples heads to see what the fight was. It was Joey fighting against someone.

"Oof!" Joey yelled in his Italian-American voice!

"Well, it teaches you for saying that my hair looks like a bush!" The other guy said.

"Spike, hurry up!" A woman yelled out. Spike ran past her straight into the ship that was behind her.

"Wait a minute, I'm not through with you!" Joey yelled and ran in after him.

"Joey!" Serenity yelled and ran in.

"Serenity!" Tristan yelled and ran in.

"Tristan!" Tea yelled and ran in.

"Tea!" Yugi yelled and ran in.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled and ran in.

"The Pharaoh!" Bakura, Marik & Malik yelled and ran in.

"My yami!" Ryou yelled and ran in. The other people blankly stared at each other then ran in afterwards.

~THE END FOR NOW~

I think that's a good enough cliff-hanger for the likes of you! You demanding hooligans!


	2. On The BeBop

Kimmi: Knowing I've seen TWO friends who appreciate my work… I've decided I shall continue, making CHAOS & DISORDER a lovelier event to see! However, I am confronted by the disclaimer once again… So I must say… I DON'T THESE SHOWS & YOU DON'T OWN ME!!! There, much better… Now, ON TO THE FIC!!!

~ON THE BE-BOP~

Joey looked around on the ship, it seemed pretty damn quiet, at least that would've been what he said. He turned around to see everyone else had followed him.

[I have more friends than I thought… Let's keep it at that!] He sniggered to himself and ran around looking for the bush-haired punk.

"Damn it, Joey!" Tristan yelled. "If you didn't follow that punk, then Serenity wouldn't run in then I wouldn't run in then Tea wouldn't… run in?"

"You're here!" Tea screamed. Then the woman who was talking to Spike earlier walked into the main-ship-parking-area-thingy. Mai looked up in surprise, like she knew the woman.

"Faye?" Mai asked.

"Mai?" The woman asked back.

"Oh, my GOD!!!" They both screamed and ran to hug each other. *What's this?* Mai turned to Joey and the rest of the YGO cast.

"What's this about Mai?" Tea asked.

"This wasn't a plan for you to rule the world was it? Otherwise, YOU STOLE MINE & MALIK'S IDEA!!!" Bakura yelled.

"What was that?" Yami asked in surprise.

"Nothing, it was nothing!" Malik snapped. Then once everyone was silent, Mai began to speak again.

"This is Faye, my cousin! *Not really, but I thought it'd be a good excuse to bring CB-Bop & YGO together!* Faye, meet Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Duke, Marik and I don't know the last three that well! "

"Oh… Hi!" Faye answered. "You have cute friends… Not as much as Spike though!" Just as Faye said that, Spike walked in. Joey immediately got on his hands and knees like a dog.

"It's you again?!" Spike questioned and did his trademark stumble-y thing.

"You didn't think he was coming back? Well, like the dog he is, he is loyally devoted to his master!" Seto said still in his pink fluffy towel. *After saying this, you'd think I had something against him!*

"Yeah, thanks for helping me Kaiba…" Joey muttered with a big sweat-drop covering his eye. "I'm blind! I can only see blue wetness in one eye!" Everyone else had fallen over from the sudden Be-bop start-up which would normally be like this…

"Stop this thing Jet! I'm not going to our next bounty with so many people on!" Spike shouted to the main deck. A voice came booming back down and it argued with Spike.

"You stupid tomb robber!" Malik whispered at Bakura.

"What's our plan then?" Bakura whispered back.

"I don't know! Let's see what lurks behind these doors…" Malik answered and opened the doors that were behind them.

"Great, you made me look into a typical janitor's closet!" Bakura snapped. Malik however, was knocked unconscious by a mop that landed on his head. Ishizu, Tea and Serenity joined Mai and Faye for a girly moment in Faye's room. Ryou and Marik knew something smelt fishy, like cod, but Tristan, Mako the sea-guy and Joey insisted on finding it first. In fact, a lot of crazy things had happened, but I can only say so much! *Because otherwise it would take you at least 3 hours!*

~WE WILL BE BACK~

Don't worry people! Once again, I will update, but it might take me so long! Ah, well… At least I'm getting known around here so…. THANKOO!!!!!

P.S – I have no intention on any Yaoi/Yuri… That's just… NO!

P.S 2 (Hehehe… anyway!) – If you didn't understand why I said Mai & Faye were cousins, their last name is Valentine!

P.S 3 – Mai Valentine… Don't you think people are trying to make Valentine's Day a little bit more overrated than it is? It's bad enough!

P.S 4 – I know it's a bit out the subject but GO DAVID BLAINE!!! I know you can do it!

Well, that my rants over and done with… "Ja-Ne!" as some of you Americans say nowadays!


	3. Woodchucks Anyone?

I just feel I need to add a new chapter already, I have to, and I will do! Once again, I don't own the shows, but I own the crazy idea of combining them so I stick my tongue out at you! Never mind that bit… Let us continue!

Firstly – Davy Blaine's giving up early? Oh, well… It was a good try mate!

~CHAOS & DISORDER ACTUALLY BEGINS~

Malik had regained consciousness after being hit by a fork. *Huh? What's that? It was a mop? Oh, yeah!* I'm sorry, being hit by a mop. He wondered again how he fell into the trap that the 'Janitors Union' had especially and carefully planned for him.

[They know too much of my plans to overrule the Pharaoh… I will stop them! …Once my headache goes away…] He thought to himself. He stumbled over a mop bucket and landed face first on the ground. *That's gonna hurt in the morning…* Once again, he was unconscious. Bakura looked down on him. In a strange way, it was almost sweet when he was defenceless… *I SWEAR I'M NOT MAKING THIS YAOI!!!* 

Meanwhile, in Faye's room, the girls were talking and gossiping about the guys.

"You girls will not believe what has happened lately with the last few bounties!" Faye started.

"I'm pretty sure I can guess! After all, you're my cousin!" Mai stated.

"Something's tugging my hair!" Ishizu said. It was Rebecca, *Oh, God not her…* who felt alone in Faye's room with all these older girls.

"Huh? A kid? Why don't I let Spike show you where Ed is?" Faye asked Rebecca.

"Ed? Ed's a boy isn't he?! I'm not going to talk to a boy! Boys are silly, aren't they Teddy?" Rebecca shouted.

"No, Ed's a girl! Just let me get Spike to take you to her… SPIKE, GET HERE!!!" Faye replied. Spike ran to Faye as if she was a drill sergeant that you didn't want to mess with. "There, if you just follow Spike here he'll show you to Ed, WON'T HE…" Faye said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I will! And what's your name lil' missy?" Spike asked Rebecca but she didn't answer. She seemed a bit shy for once in her irritant life. [Please, God don't tell me this little kid has a crush on me! Then again, I AM irresistible to the ladies!] He thought as he led Rebecca away.

"Err… Well, let's continue…" Serenity said, trying to hear what Faye had to say.

"Yes, anyway…" Faye started. But if this was an actual film, the camera would zoom out of Faye's room, to the kitchen, where Tristan and Joey were attempting to raid the fridge.

"KEEP OUT!" A voice kept on shouting at Joey.

"I think you better do what that guy says Joey. He looks like he means business!" Tristan advised Joey. Spike had walked past the kitchen seeing Joey thrown out for the un-countable-th time. Spike had looked in the fridge which seemed to have a few items out but he knew why.

"Jet, just ignore the pests! They're too big for any mouse-traps!" Spike said grabbing a beer.

"Fine, they just can't their hands on this feast today!" A man with a robotic arm replied. "Is it true Faye's cousin is here? I wonder if she's as stubborn as her!" *Okay, who's gonna be brave and tell him?*

"I hope not! The last thing I need is more money lost from too many gamblers! I want some money too y'know!" Spike complained. Tristan and Joey were being very puzzled outside the kitchen by Duke.

"How much wood COULD a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Duke asked.

"How are we supposed to know? Or at least how am I? I'm only here for the beer!" Joey answered rather randomly.

"Aren't we supposed to do something else?" Tristan questioned. Thus the room went black like a power-cut! It seemed light wasn't going to be found for a while… *Great Cliff-hanger! Stop now!*

~DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL~

Because we will be right back after this commercial break!

Do you ever wonder: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? If the answer is yes, buy the WOODCHUCK READER! It tells you how much wood a woodchuck has chucked in one day! Here are some people who bought this and were satisfied:

Ciana: (Reading script) I never realised my pet woodchuck could chuck 24 planks of wood in a day before I bought the WOODCHUCK READER! How about you Indigo?

Indigo: Ha! That's pathetic! My woodchuck could chuck 100 planks of wood!

Ciana: (GASP)

Gemini: That's cute, but you haven't heard that my woodchuck can chuck 300 trees in 1 minute!

All: We have now! (Laugh like at the end of a cheesy commercial)

So keep on reviewing guys and you could get your own WOODCHUCK READER! See you next time!


End file.
